User blog:Wassboss/Aztec jaguar vs Gladiator vs Ninja
Aztec jaguar: The elite warrior of the aztec empire Vs Gladiator: The entertainer of rome Vs Ninja: Ancient japan's elite assassin Who is deadliest Please give your reasons for who would win. Make sure too tell me who would win, who would come second and who would be the first to die. A Gladiator is sitting in the middle of a forest. He is being transported to another city as he is the best gladiator in the whole of Italy. He is being watched over by a guard, to make sure he does not try to escape. They have lit a fire and are sitting around it, with the guard cooking some meat. However neither of them know they are being watched. In the trees above a ninja is watching the two men eat. He has been has been hired to kill the gladiator by a mysterious hooded person. The ninja knows that he must take out the guard as well otherwise it will become two against one. He loads up a dart into his blowgun and gets ready to fire it at the guard. Meanwhile an Aztec jaguar is sitting on a log, sharpening his knife. He was brought to this place by Romans, hoping to use him in the coliseum. However he escaped his captors and managed to grab his weapons before running off into the forest where he has been living ever since. He finishes sharpening his knife and notices a light in the distance. Picking up his other weapons he heads towards it. The ninja fires his blowgun and hits the guard in the jugular, killing him almost instantly. The gladiator springs up and looks around but he can’t see anything. The ninja fires another dart, but the gladiator hears it and jumps to the side. He looks up into the trees but the ninja has moved position. The gladiator feels a sharp pain in his back; he reaches back and pulls out two Shurikans. The gladiator runs over to a cart, to get out his weapons. Meanwhile the Aztec has reached the edge of the clearing and watches as the gladiator walks around the clearing, sling in hand. The Aztec pulls out his Atlatl and loads up an arrow. He runs screaming into the clearing and throws the projectile. The gladiator turns and the Tlacochtli hits him in the head, a killing blow if not for his helmet. The gladiator pulls out the projectile and uses a sling to throw a stone at the Aztec. However like the arrow the Aztec’s helmet stops the stone from doing much damage. The Aztec pulls out his own sling and loads up a rock. The gladiator does the same and they both throw the rock at the same time. The rocks collide in mid air, shattering into a million pieces. The gladiator pulls out his trident and charges at the Aztec who jumps to the side and launches a stone at a spot behind the gladiator. The gladiator laughs at the Aztec’s bad aiming and prepares for another charge. However he hears a noise behind him and turns to see the ninja, sword unsheathed ready to strike. The gladiator parries the sword with his trident, and stabs the ninja in the knee. The ninja cries out in pain and swings his sword, cutting the gladiator’s arm. The gladiator remembers the Aztec and turns his head slightly to see the Aztec, holding a Maquahuitl. The gladiator punches the ninja in the face and the assassin stumbles back. He then throws his net over the aztec, getting the aztec in a tangle and temporarily incasipates him. He feels another sharp pain in his back, and turns to find the ninja, Shurikans in hand. The gladiator charges forward again but the ninja is ready and slices the trident in half with his sword. The gladiator throws the trident away and, pulling out his own sword, stabs forward. The ninja easily dodges this attack and hits the gladiator’s sword with such force, it is sent flying out of his hands. The ninja delivers a series of fast stabs and slices leaving a few cuts on the gladiator’s chest. The gladiator clutches his chest in pain. Suddenly he remembers his Cetus and taunts the ninja. The ninja gets frustrated and charges at the cocky gladiator, sword held out and ready to kill. The gladiator waits until the ninja gets too close to dodge, then swings his fist forward, like a heavyweight boxer, and hits the ninja full in the face. The ninja falls to the ground with a thud, dropping his sword in the process. The gladiator retrieves his Cetus and walks back to his unconscious opponent. He holds the sword above his head, ready to plunge into the ninja’s unprotected heart. Suddenly something hits the gladiator in the head very hard. The gladiator is sent flying but his helmet protects him from damage. Discarding the now useless helmet, the gladiator puts on his scissor and turns to face his attacker. The aztec stands grinning, his Maquahuitl missing some shards. The gladiator charges forward and thrusts the scissor forward, stabbing through the cotton armour. The aztec winches in pain and hits the gladiator with the handle, stunning him. He then swings the Maquahuitl and it gets stuck in the gladiator’s neck. The aztec yanks it out and the gladiator fall down dead. The aztec puts down his Maquahuitl and takes out his knife. He bends over the carcass of the gladiator and starts to remove the heart. Meanwhile the ninja comes too and stands up, holding his jaw. He sees the aztec cutting into the gladiator, his kill. The ninja pulls out his Kusarigama and, walking over to the aztec, and swings the scythe end, leaving a small gash in his unprotected arm. The Aztec looks back, and the ninja swings the ball end, hitting the jaguar in the face and sending him sprawling. The aztec scrambles to his feet, and dodges another swing from the Kusarigama. He tries to retrieve his Maquahuitl but the ninja sees what he is doing and swings his kusarigama, forcing the aztec to jump back to avoid the blow. The ninja then picks up the Maquahuitl and throws it into the bushes. The aztec uses this distraction to lunge forward and stab the ninja’s hand, causing him to drop his weapon. The aztec mimics the ninja and throws the Kusarigama into the brush. The aztec lunges forward again but the ninja is ready and jumps over the aztec, landing behind him. He then punches the aztec in the back of the head, and reveals his Nekote’s. The aztec turns and the ninja scratches his cheek with his nekote’s. The aztec ignores this minor injury and hits the ninja with the knife handle knocking him down. The ninja suddenly remembers his sword, which he dropped after being knocked out by the gladiator. The ninja picks up some dirt and throws it at the aztec, getting him right in the eyes. The aztec drops his knife and starts franticly rubbing his eyes. The ninja scrambles towards his sword and picks it up. With a cry which could shatter glass, the ninja jumps forward and slams his sword right through the Aztec’s head, penetrating his skull and killing him. The ninja sheathes his sword and walks off into the night. Winner Ninja Expert’s opinion The ninja won because of his combination of; stealth, steel weapons and agility. The Aztec came second because while he had better armor than the ninja, his weapons were ether inaccurate or primitive. The gladiator came last because while he had better armor, it was only on his head. This left his chest completely open to attack and with his charge in head first and swing your weapon as hard as you can approach; he was easily overpowered and killed. Category:Blog posts